<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignorance by HitachiinTwiins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238174">Ignorance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins'>HitachiinTwiins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil's Past and Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, ignorance is a blessing, others... It's just pain. What happens when Main Sides want to know what happened with Virgil in the past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil's Past and Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!</p><p>Also:</p><p>- This is my second fic on this site.<br/>- English is not my first language, my first language is Portuguese. If you see grammatic errors or some phrase felt "wrong" please let me know.</p><p>Other than that, enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virgil?" A soft knock on the door, it was rare for Virgil to hear something like that, normally Patton would be more cheerful, Princey would just keep knocking and singing a lot, and Logan, well he rarely knocks, honestly, the Logical side was always summoned whenever Virgil was having a panic attack, otherwise he would just keep his distance. So that was a first, something on his mind was telling him that he should be prepared for whatever that happens next: It wouldn't be pleasant and good. A long sigh as he gets up from his bed, putting the headphones down on his shoulders, although he wasn't listening to anything right now, dragging himself towards the door to open it and see the Moral side been shy, looking to the floor, playing with his cardigan's sleeves. "Can we talk?" It was barely a whisper but he could hear it.</p><p><em>"Something is definitely wrong."</em> He thoughts as he sighs again, honestly, to this point, his anxiety was already kicking in, asking himself what he did wrong? Had he said or done something that they didn't like? Was someone Hurt? Was he hurting Thomas without noticing? A lot of questions passed by, when the purple side felt a hand over his arm, which brought him to look to Patton. "Hey, Virgil. Breathe." The Anxiety trait didn't notice when his breathing started to kick in, yet now he did notice, he tried to calm down. "Okay. So... What you want to talk about?" That nagging feeling, just making more and more correct with the next phrase. "We should go down, Roman and Logan are waiting." Another sigh as he nods, taking his headphone and putting on the desk, before starting to walk to the commons.</p><p>It wouldn't take too much time, in reality, it just took a couple of minutes. Yet for his mind, it was time enough to freak out thinking about everything, what they wanted to talk about? His thoughts were cut when he saw the coffee table with mugs and cookies, that meaning they would stay there for a long time, again he was freaking out as he just drags himself on the couch, pulling his legs to hug it. "So..." Virgil tried to ask, although, from the looks of Logan and Roman, they aren't that sure about how to start. His discomfort and worries got worse, but it was the father figure who started talking. "As I know, you prefer when we cut to the chase right... So... Here is the truth." Patton finally looking towards his eyes, which let Anxiety feeling that he does know what they want to talk about. "We want... You to tell about your time with the Others."</p><p>THAT. THAT was the nagging feeling that he was feeling since Patton knocked on his door, a long grunt left his lips when he realized that after he told Thomas about him been a "Dark side", it was obvious they couldn't prolong that talk anymore, he always tried to avoid that talk, mostly because it just... Hurts a lot. But with Janus and Remus around he doubts he could avoid it, as they would be soon been a part accepted to Thomas too. "You all are just scared about Remus and Janus, aren't you? You all just want to know if they the <em>Villains</em> that Roman says." As he let his face hid behind his knees he could hear a couple of gasps.</p><p>"I'm NOT scared!" He could hear Roman near yelling, although he also could hear Patton shushing the other. "Fine, yes. We want to know." Princey was been straight and clear while he says that. "You know, we thought that maybe, would be wiser to ask you instead of jumping to conclusions. I... Maybe I was rude with the snake and maybe that is how all this started..." Virgil could hear that Roman was getting a bit anxious? About it as the purple side finally hears Logan talking. "What I think Roman is saying. He feels, hears me saying it <em>feels</em> bad and doesn't want to do anything wrong anymore."</p><p>"But... Kiddo. You don't need to talk if you don't wanna." Patton's voice was nice, the cheerful, and the warmth he always felt when he was reassuring that everything is fine. Which makes Virgil smile for once in that talk, they are opening the chance to hear them, and at the same time, they are trying to keep it on him about if it will happen or not. A small sigh as he realizes, maybe it would be far easier if he finally talks about it, maybe his nightmares wouldn't be that bad if he does. Wasn't what Logan said? If you're having problems talk to someone? "Fine..." His voice was muffled, yet it was clear to them. "But." As he looks at them, moving his head up, and letting the hood falls, showing his purple hair and eyes. "If I'm going to talk about it, I want to have Janus and Remus. I don't want to talk about them behind their backs." After all, it is about The Others.</p><p>"Sure..." Although agreeing he could see Roman not happy about it. Yet he didn't say anything else, looking to Patton and Logan, they both were sitting side by side on the couch looking to each other. "It's fine with me." And Patton was nodding about it.</p><p>"Well... Here we go." It was a simple gesture of his hands, and soon the other two sides were there looking confused. "Oh, that is a <em>pleasant</em> surprise." Janus was the first one to say as he just makes himself comfy in a chair at the Roman side, while Remus just throws himself on the couch where Virgil was, sprawling himself and letting his hair rest on the Purple side shoulders. "Oh Vee ~ If you wanted to do a menage you should just ask ~!" He teases, as they totally didn't understand why they are there, normally they would stay on The Others commons. A grunt left Virgil's lip as he looks to Janus and Remus. "They..." Looking to Patton and Logan, they are quiet about it, and Roman as always was starting to show how much he dislikes Remus and Janus there, like himself. Yet the Anxious side just took a deep breath to keep talking. "They asked me how was my time with The others... And I told them... If I need to talk about it then you both should be here."</p><p>Janus was the first one to demonstrate some sort of reaction, by biting his lower lip, some type of fear passing over his eyes, followed by disgust. "I'm <em>totally fine</em> talking about it." That was a lie, clear to anyone who saw him that he was nervous to talk about. Remus on the other hand froze, looking to Virgil and then to Roman, Logan, and Patton. "No. Nope. Not at all. Nothing. No. Certainly not. Vee! No!" His tone losing the teasing and now with fear, he was totally stressed and anxious about it. "I'm up to anything you want to do, well not anything, but mostly anything, but this?! No!" Remus was panicking more than Virgil and that is something that the Light Sides could notice easily. As Virgil just moves his hand to the Dark Creativity shoulders, squeezing it. "Remus, calm down." Soon his hand was purple and Remus was instantly calm.</p><p>Although he was calm now, he was still angry and not having the best reactions. "You! Stop it! YOU! That..." He could hear a hard clap as he looks to Janus who was now putting his hands over his knees. "Fine. Do you want to hear it? Then we will talk about it."</p><p>"Not you too JJ!" It was really rare that something could distress the Dark Creativity that much, although he was a lost cause as he looks to Janus and Virgil. "Fine! Right, let's talk about it, all about the gore, torture, hurts, broken bones, nonconsensual sex, and everything that happens there." Remus finally sits properly as he summons a bottle that was easy to read Vodka, opening it with his mouth and drinking from the bottle.</p><p>He was certain about one thing. It would be a long night...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It hurts... It hurts a lot, why the fuck does it need be him? Sincerely why he was there?! WHY he was passing by all this?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!</p><p>And yeah... I thought about it but couldn't bring myself not writing it after a couple of hours. Sooooooo here it's!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was weird after Remus just spill out in a few words what The Others commons room was, mostly now Roman was pale and with a hand over his mouth surprised and disbelieving about it. Patton was honestly, broken, he was fidgeting with his cardigan, but just the words that the Dark Creativity said was enough to see the stress on his face. Logan was puzzled by it, and Virgil sighs as he turns to see Janus summoning a wine bottle and drinking from there. Honestly? If Janus loses his pose you know that it's bad.</p><p>As to Virgil, he was looking one to others, and since no one started to talk he just let a low grunt and so decided to approach it by something more <em>"normal"</em>. "So... You know how here we try to follow the basics of Morality right? Try not to abuse our powers, try to work as a team instead of solo, try to keep a healthy balanced schedule. Also, ask for help when we can't do something and et cetera." He could see Roman, Patton, and Logan looking at him puzzled but nodding.</p><p>"Well... The Others Commons room is not based on Morality. Instead, we could pretty much say that there doesn't exist, the rule is: The more powerful side dictated the rule." A long sigh as the Purple side pulls his hood often over his head, trying to hide his eyes. "The Others are negative traits, so everything that is considered Dark is there. The seven deadly sins, lies, gore with innuendo, anxiety, depression. We... Well..."</p><p>Virgil took a deep breath as he could feel it starting to pacing out, luckily for him, Remus was passing him an open bottle of something purple. Smiling, he turned a bit, the alcohol soon starting to relax and soon enough he was drinking a bit more. "So... I'm the youngest. Followed by depression, I think Janus, Remus, and the Seven were created at the same time as you guys. But that doesn't mean I'm not the most powerful there..."</p><p>"You see." Remus was the one to cut it out. "Paranoia here, because of his trait as the fear he was more powerful than any of the others. Mostly because Thomas was always scared of him it did give him a lot of powers." He turned his bottle again, shivering a bit before turning his head to Janus. "Snake there was the second one. Honestly, they could do anything they wanted, they could dictate the rule they wanted. Instead..."</p><p>"Virgil as the youngest was the worse to understand how things worked. Always scared, always thinking he is bad. Mostly because some idiot always classified him as <em>bad</em>." Janus finally said something looking to Roman, who just avoid looking and instead moves to pick up his mug with hot chocolate. "So, he couldn't rule over and only the powerful side could. So things went in chaos." With that Deceit was gulping on his bottle.</p><p>"So... I was bullied." Anxiety finally admits as he turns his purple drink down again, this time drinking a couple of sips. "Wrath <em>really</em> loved me." He says in sarcasm and acid. "The first day I was there?..."</p><p>-----</p><p>"You're Paranoia?!" An angry sound comes from somewhere, it was the first day of him there, so he wasn't sure at all where this was. Yet he already could feel the fear ruling over him, as he looks a trait with blood colors jogging over him. It wouldn't take too much to him dodge the tackle that the other was going to give him, sadly it just makes his life harder. </p><p>"Ooooh... We have a brave one!" With that said, it wouldn't take too much time for him to feel two other traits holding his arms. "Let's show who rules here? Shaw we?" In a matter of seconds, he could feel a kick on his stomach, doubling over as he coughs, soon enough he could feel a hand over his chin making him look to the trait. "You will apologize and maybe, <em>maybe</em> we will let you got like that."</p><p>If he knew better, he probably would do what he was told, but it was his first day, he wasn't sure at all what was happening there, instead, he just stayed quiet. That is when he felt another kick behind his knees, making him kneel on the ground, still making him looking up as the Trait just smirks. "Too bad." Sarcasm as he could feel a punch over his chest, then they let him fall on the floor, hugging his legs in pain. Although it didn't stop them, as he could feel more kicks, all over his body, sometimes he was put on his back so they could step on him.</p><p>His conscious was slowly fading overwhelmed by pain but soon his eyes went open wide as a yell come out of his mouth, because of his lack of reactions he could see the blood color trait, breaking his arm in the elbow high. With that, they seemed to be pleased as they move back and the Trait pulled his chin up. "Wrath. And I'm the one ruling here, I'm clear?"</p><p>"Yes..." It was all he could say, his voice raspy and broken, tears falling over his eyes, yet another yell of pain came to his lips as he could feel Wrath's hand pressing his injured arm. "I didn't hear it." Virgil could hear the mocking on his tone, it was bad... It was very bad... "Yes!" It was a bit more clear and nearly a yell, enough for the Trait to let his arm go. "Now, welcome to The Others Commons Room. You can go to your room. NOW!"</p><p>In a matter of seconds, the Purple trait put all of himself to try to get up, but instead, he just plopped on the floor again, the pain was all over his body and he barely could breathe over it. It hurts... It hurts a lot... Why does it need to be him? What was happening? Hell, he just got there! Wrath? Who is he? Although his thoughts were all over the place he couldn't bring himself to move, just lay there feeling the pain and trying to even his breath. Soon enough a hand was there, pulling him up by the arm who wasn't broken, he wasn't able to look around, but he was pretty sure that the others lost interest and went somewhere else since he could only hear his foot and the other trait foot. </p><p>Silently they did they way towards a yellow with black color, soon he was put on a bed, and the other Trait was starting to pick up some first aid supplies. His conscience soon slipping away.</p><p>-----</p><p>Virgil paused his story, mostly because he wasn't sure how it went after that. Turning his face to Janus. "Oh... My turn? Okay." The Deceitful side playfully said, letting the anxious side turning on his drink again.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I heard we will have a new trait joining today~!" Janus could hear the Dark creativity side, for more annoying he is, he couldn't deny that he was curious to know about this new trait. Maybe it would be finally the trait who would put Wrath down, but that was lying to himself. "<em>Totally</em> thought you <em>wouldn't</em> be in Imagination today."</p><p>"Oh, you know me ~. My lil bro can wait. I'm more curious about this new trait. Say, do you think he will sleep with me?" A roll of his eyes as the half-snake just scoffs. "Oh Remus, don't fool yourself. No one would want to sleep with you. Now if you don't have anything else to say. I'm <em>totally not</em> busy." He heard a hysterically laugh as the Dark Creativity just swings to the dor. "Fine. Call me if you hear about that trait."</p><p>Honestly, he wasn't sure, maybe they would join the Wrath gang, or would rule over, or just be another punching bag who knows? It wouldn't take too much time to hear the yells and grunts of pain. <em>"Definitely another punching bag."</em> Rolling his eyes he waited till the sound vanished. Wich did take a long time, but eventually, it did. As Janus walked towards the commons room he could see a faint purple light curling on himself an annoyed sigh as he helps to put the other up.</p><p>Surprisingly for him, this side was light, he found it weird, but knowing better than anyone he just went to his room, slowly and carefully he helps him to lay down starting to think about the first aid kit. Noticing the lack of words Janus turned to him, just to find the other already passed out, in which he just moved near to observe him. </p><p>"Broken arm." The yellow side opens up the jacket and pulls up the shirt. "A lot of purple circles from kicks." Then passing his hand over the other ribs. "Four broken ribs." A long sigh came from Deceit as he walks the hallway soon finding the purple door, it was the last in the corridor, together with Remus. Which means it was far away from Wrath at least.</p><p>Knocking on the Green door, soon holding his breath as he could see the Dark Creativity side. "Jan Jan ~! What I have the pleasure?" Another roll of eyes as Janus simply pulled the other from his room and closed it. "I told you to clean it!"</p><p>"Awn... Butt..." He rolled his eyes again, and cut him before the green side could keep up. "Shut up. I need you to kill the new Trait." It was directly but it was enough for Remus loses his mocking face. "Is that bad?" Instead of vocalizing it he just started walking towards his room where the other followed him. Soon enough they are already there.</p><p>"Shit! Wrath completely didn't hold on huh?" His shoulders fall as he looks to Deceit. "Dee, before that... Where is his room?" Green eyes met his mismatched eyes. He could hear that Remus was in distress, like himself, but he could do anything for now. "In front of yours." Was all he could answer.</p><p>"Oh! Then it's okay." Without a second thought, Remus pulled his morning start and smacked the others head with all his strength.</p><p>-----</p><p>"WHAT?!" The trio could hear a yell coming from the Light Sides which makes them chuckle about it. Virgil was the first one to answer. "You see... Death is pretty occurring in The Others commons room. Once a Trait is so fucked up to the point where it would take too much time to regenerate, we just kill each other. It's more... For a better world. Nice treatment."</p><p>Deceit was the one to shrug and sip on his wine. "Although it does have a couple of problems. For once, it takes some time for the trait return. But as we are not that important it doesn't interfere with Thomas and if we are needed when we are <em>dead</em> well it will take longer to return but we can still work."</p><p>"For me, it doesn't matter too much, since Roman here can do things for me ~. So I'm always careless and not worry about it." Remus shrugs as he looks to Virgil. "But for Vee..."</p><p>"Well... You see I was classified as Paranoia instead of Anxiety so my trait wasn't that stabilized, so I took a lot more than normal for them... Like a lot." He shrugs as he returns his eyes to Patton. "So... The next event. Was with Remus?"</p><p>-----</p><p>Purple light, a bright purple light was all he could see before he was lying in a bed, looking around the darkness, although he never went there before, he could feel safe? Like it was his home. Soon enough he could hear the door slam open and then close it. And Virgil was already curling under his blanket. "Finally! It took you so fucking long!" It was a voice he didn't recognize though, as he moves his head he could see a nightmare version of a prince? </p><p><em>"What exactly is a prince? Ah, right those guys with a white and frivolous cloth."</em> He thoughts, kinda funny how he just needed some time and he already knew the definition of it, probably because of Thomas. Pushing those thoughts to the side he looked to the Green Side a bit scared moving to sit with his back on the floor and pulling his legs to his chest. "Sorry..." It was small and low. But it didn't seem to annoy the other.</p><p>"Hm... Well, time to call Dee." He could hear that side talking, without understanding Virgil looked in time when the nightmare prince moved his hand and a Yellow hearing some back cape appeared. "Remus! I told you <em>to totally</em> summon me whenever you please!" He was angry, although it was directed to the Green dude.</p><p>"Hey, you told me to call you when he woke up." The said guy <em>Remus</em> looked towards Virgil where he just pressed his arms on his legs. "Hi...?" It was a small whimper, his tone was raspy and weird because he just woke up.</p><p>"Oh..." That was all Janus said, before sighing and moving to sit on the purple mattress. "So, I'm Deceit, this stinky guy is Dark Creativity." He told in a more softly tone, Virgil, on the other hand, was just scared biting his lower lip. "Pa-...Paranoia..." With that answer, he could see the Yellow Guy think for a bit, but the realization eventually hit him.</p><p>"I see..." Deceit said slowly. "So, you encompass Thoma's Fears?" Virgil nodded as he hears the other keeping talking. "Well, I think you can work nicely with me and Remus. After all, if you give Thomas fears it will help Remus give Thomas Nightmares. And he will need to lie if he wants to keep his dignity." Virgil was confused by that, not understanding what Deceit was talking about.</p><p>"Can you explain to me... How things work?" He thought it was a nice way to ask, after all, they didn't seem to hurt him and Deceit was talking about working together.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I think, after that, we had a long talk, well me and Janus." Virgil said in a roll of his eyes. "It honestly didn't take too much for Remus just say he is bored and pester me with nasty, weird, and sex thoughts.</p><p>"Ah, you liked emo! But true, I and Janus already worked together since we had the same disgust for Wrath. So I was bored since Jan Jan is the one to always do the talk." He shrugs as he turns his bottle down, summoning now a deodorant to eat.</p><p>"We talked... A lot. They explained all The Others rules, and how everything worked there. Honestly, in the half, I already knew I was fucked up. But it was nice..." He had a small smile as he looks at Janus, honestly, he was glad that at that time the Deceitful was been nice.</p><p>"So..." Roman was the first to break the small silence and weird looks between Janus and Virgil. Which makes him return his eyes to the Creativity side. "Go on Sir Sing-a-Lot, ask." That was all the invitation he could muster.</p><p>"You three formed a group and started to meet and understand each other that is nice. But didn't you start it saying that: Wrath <em>totally</em> loved you?"</p><p>"Yes... I was out for one month, then even when I returned I didn't leave my room without Remus or Dee. But that worked only for four months, mostly because Thomas was scared about the nightmares that Remus was giving him. So as the power was on Remus, he was able to dictate the rules, but soon enough it was over, because of Logic. And things went down pretty quickly..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, my finger is numb? Mostly because I typed it in 2 hours non stop. And yeah, I wasn't planning on making a Virgil Paranoia, but oh well things go as it goes.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed ~! Next more down we go!</p><p>Also: I created a Tumblr so I can ramble about it if you want to follow: emiisanxious.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wait..." Janus cut Virgil before he could keep talking. "Before we keep going, we need to stop a bit."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!</p><p>Also: I created a Tumblr so I can ramble about it if you want to follow: emiisanxious.tumblr.com</p><p>Sooooo here are some fluff and a nice mood ~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait..." Janus cut Virgil before he could keep talking. "Before we keep going, we need to stop a bit." It bought everyone ones, except his one, as Virgil understood it very well, then he turned his eyes around. "Yeah. How about this: We change what we are wearing to something more comfortable since we are going to stay here a lot. Remus, to something more comfortable not to be just undressed." He added before the Dark Creativity was just naked.</p><p>"Then we talk about something else for a bit or even we can talk about what we already told so we can reason this." He could feel the fear slowly going down as he looks at Patton breathing more calmly. "Also, maybe some plushies or pillow." That brought a smile at the Morality Trait, as Virgil smiles and so just shrugs at it, looking to Janus who stopped then first. "Thanks." For more than they don't see eye-to-eye now, that doesn't mean he forgot everything the other did. Thinking now, maybe he should try to relax more around the snake.</p><p>They all disappeared or just walked to their room, taking around 10 minutes they are all back, Virgil was in his Jack Skelligton onesies he took out his makeup, as he probably was going to fall asleep after that and would be too tired to do that, letting his pillow there as he lays on the floor looking the ceiling. The next one to show up was Janus and Remus, the deceitful side was using black pants and a long-sleeved shirt, he did let his gloves, hat, and cape behind on his room probably having the same idea as Virgil. Remus was totally inverted, he was using black shorts with a green neon tank top, he was without makeup as well.</p><p>The yellow and the green trait deciding to just sit down on the couch where Virgil was near. "You know... It's been a while since we stayed together like this." Remus said as Anxiety looked at him. "Yeah... We used to do this shit all the time. Although you always fed my fears with your creativity, and Janus had literally to shut you up, it was a nice way to pass the nights." He confessed as he looks to the ceiling again. "Maybe we could do that again someday..." The purple side trailed off as he hears Logan appearing on the stairs and then going down.</p><p>For once Logan was using his unicorn onesies willing as he just sits on the dad chair that Roman was before, with a pillow to put on his head if they end up sleeping everyone there. "Virgil, Janus?" Logic was been cautioning as he speaks, but all that he received was the Anxious and Deceitful side turning his head and nod. "Did you suggested this because of Patton?"</p><p>They both looked at each other and chuckled a bit. "Yes." They both said as they looked upstairs but as no one comes Janus was the first one to talk. "He was... Lying on his head all the time. Saying that he was comfortable to hear it. That was fine since he asked for it. But you know... With me here lying is... Impossible. Also, I'm the self-preservation embodiment, I can sense when someone is trying to go against their trait." It was a small shrug as Deceit just relaxed and let him sit comfortably on the couch.</p><p>Virgil let the other speak first as he was looking to the stair again, and then to Logan. "To sum up for me, I was feeling his fears. Although I don't know about what exactly upset him more, he was terrified. So, it was getting to a point where I wanted to just make it vanish as I did with Remus."</p><p>"About that Kiddo..." Patton was back in his cat onesies, hugging a cat size, cat plushy. Behind him was Roman with Olaf onesies and two pillows on his arms, they both walked downstairs and sit on the other side of the couch getting comfortable. "What was that? Remus was really upset about you doing whatever it was." Morality finished his phrase as he hugs the cat.</p><p>"That is a nice way to keep this going." The Anxious side trailed off, it was just a matter of fact till they asked him that, and soon enough he could see the Three clueless one looking at him, while Janus and Remus sighs. "As I said to Logan and I will explain a bit futter, I can sense when you all are in physical danger, thanks for that Roman freak me out a lot because of that since he goes to Imagination often to do quests." He could see the Creativity side surprised, in which he just chuckles. "It's fine. It's nothing bad really."</p><p>"That wasn't a lie." Janus implemented. "I can't lie with you here so shut up." That was normal bickering between Deceit and Anxiety which makes Janus, Remus, and Virgil chuckle about it. "I can also sense fears and obviously calm them down. Mostly now with Logan's help with coping mechanisms or some type of exercise. But before that... I would just... Pull towards me." He heard Remus sigh annoyed.</p><p>"You see." The Dark Creativity keeps up from where Virgil let it go. "As J-anus can move people's hands to shut up them, Vee can put his hand on others and make the panic goes to him. But, don't try to shut me up, if you're going to talk about the past then you need to let them know." A long sigh between Janus and Remus and then Remus and Virgil.</p><p>"But it hurts me... More often than not, I would just lock myself in my room and freak out about it, till the panic was over because that is a way to heal, or the wound healed itself by time if the panic was so bad that freaking out wasn't working." The Purple trait confessed as he looks to Roman, Patton, and Logan. "Later, I found ways of dealing with it, without needing to resource to that."</p><p>A silently falls on the room as Virgil just pick up the bottle with the purple drink and drink it. "Well, that will be fun. Aside from that. Patton are you better?" He didn't want to call out, but again he was looking between Patton and Janus, it was obvious that the first one wasn't feeling better.</p><p>"I-I... How he, no how they could do that to you?" That was all the father figure could say and the Purple trait sighed about it. "You mean welcome me with kicks, broken my arm and ribs?"</p><p>"Virgil, you are new there! You didn't know anything about what was happening! You..." It was nice to finally understand why Patton was so upset about it, pointing that a pause was really a nice choice. "Well... Because they are scared. Funny enough, now that I'm talking about and thinking more clearly... They were scared about someone new ruling over The Other's commons room. They were scared that they would be beaten up to as they did. So they... Retaliated first."</p><p>"I'm not saying they were right or that was justified. But if you want to understand The Others, you will need to look from their point of view. Janus was throwing blind trust towards me if you look back that. He didn't know if I was a nicer trait, or if I was a jerk trait. Like you pointed it I was new. Yet he decided to try to trust me when he first saw me..."</p><p>"Before you jump to a conclusion or pass the wrong information, I decided to trust you because my instincts told me to. Something inside me told me that you were an essential key to change that place. And if I wanted to stop everything there I should trust you." Janus was clear as he cut Virgil. "Sorry to cut you, but I didn't want to lie. Just..." Deceit looked down as he thoughts a bit more. "I and Remus weren't powerful enough to stop it, Logic always calmed whatever nightmares Remus gave him, even Creativity would stop his Dark Creativity get out. Morality would always see behind lies and say that Lie is bad... And you all were doing your jobs so it wasn't again self-preservation."</p><p>"So, Wrath always had the power to do as they please. So a new Dark Trait? Was worth a shot to see if they would be more powerful and able to rule over." The snake laughed a bit. "We just didn't expect to be a scared one."</p><p>"Oh, Dee ~ Vee is way too nice ~." Remus laughed together. "That was what I told Deceit when we talked about Virgil, yeah we talked about your back sorry. But we saw something good. Vee was Paranoia, he was feared, if we could bring him to be powerful to rule over our problems would end. Yet as the four months I was ruling over, went by we noticed a big problem."</p><p>"Like I can't stop lying, Remus can't stop thinking about gross things, Virgil couldn't stop feeling fear and scared, and with the welcoming, he was given it was more obvious that for more that he had the potential to do, he wouldn't do." Janus continued what Remus wanted to say.</p><p>"You know, I'm right here right?" Virgil looked to both kinda angry, kinda happy, as he just jumps on both of them lying his head over Deceit's lap and letting his knees rest over the Duke's lap. "Jerks." With that, the trio started laughing, Roman, Patton, and Logan kept looking at that and then at each other surprised with that reaction.</p><p>"Kiddo..." Patton tried to talk something but it was obvious to him that he calmed down a lot with that small talk.</p><p>"Hey Patton, keep up remembering that he is fine now, or that he at least have someone to help him while his staying on The Other Side." Logan said looking to Morality who noded, it was clear to the father figure that for more than Virgil didn't have a nice time there, it was obviously attached to the two who helped him.</p><p>"You know... You three seem to get along very well." Roman finally said something while looking at the three pilled up, he didn't remember when was the last time he saw Virgil been open up about anything.</p><p>"Are you jealous Princey?" The fight or flight reflex teased the fanciful side, as he could see the shock. "No!" Which draws more laughs from the trio on the couch. "Well, alcohol has this effect, jokes aside... When Dee isn't lying or Re isn't talking about the gross things that come over his mind, I can be more relaxed around them. I just hate lies and having my fears and panic fed up." Another confession from Virgil as he looked to Janus, smiling slightly. Then he was met with both of the Dark sides smiling too.</p><p>"But, well back to history? We still have at least... What years?" Virgil was pondering about it.</p><p>"Nah, we should try to keep it summed up at the daily gross parts that aren't necessary and just tell the ones who are necessary." Remus said calmly as he looks to the Light sides. "If they really want to see all the daily gross parts I can give them in nightmare forms ~!" For more, he was saying that happily and in his teasing voice, it was easy to notice he wasn't comfortable doing that.</p><p>"Fine... Well, I guess we should tell what happened to Remus after the four months? Since it led to me figuring my power?" Virgil asked looking to the Duke who was now sighing and summoning another Vodka bottle. "Well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why this turned out a lot lighter? I guessed that Patton wouldn't be able to handle so much violence at once and as Virgil and Janus were there, they would notice it and try to light it up. Not by changing the topic, but by something more like a break and talk about it trying to reason it out first so it wouldn't be a lot of information at once to digest.</p><p>Other than that, hope you all enjoyed ~!</p><p>Also, I bet Logan and Roman are really OOC, mostly because both are the most away from my own personality. Sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Duke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Para for fuck sake stop chewing your thumb!" Janus yells as Virgil noticed that he was doing again opening the wound more. "Sorry... Just I need something to do with my hands." Paranoia told as he sits, and soon a fidget cube appeared in front of him and he just takes it fidgeting with it. "Let's see if I understand..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!</p><p>Also: I created a Tumblr so I can ramble about it if you want to follow: emiisanxious.tumblr.com</p><p>Sooo here we go ~! The next part of the past. Also, this chapter got really long who knows why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well... I think is only fair enough if Remus tells you what happened, right?" Virgil told while moving back to lay down on the floor, giving the Duke space and also because he wasn't the type who likes touching too much. Drinking again he could see that Patton was looking to the bottle. "Do you want to know what is this?" Morality noded and Virgil shrugs it a bit before answering. "It's vodka with lemon juice and purple food coloring dye. I think if Remus did right is 50% 50%, so it is better to my taste." He looks to the Trait in question and got a nod. "I hate alcohol, but it does help calm down and make me open up to talk. The reason I hate it is because it makes me slow and not aware. Which makes me feel like I'm a failure at doing my job to protect Thomas.  But since we are all here, Thomas is sleeping I can't care less."</p><p>Patton looked to Virgil still concerned about it, yet the anxious side does have a valid point, where the purple trait in question just keeps looking to him, before saying. "Relax popstar I promise after we satiate all questions and tell everything we can and want, we will be sleeping. Neither I or Janus likes to be not aware or slow." He looked to the yellow trait and saw him nodding, drinking his wine again. "Now Re... Your turn." He put the bottle down though, as he reaches towards a purple mug with his symbol to sip on the hot chocolate and eat a cookie. He could see the relief at the father figure as he eats something and not only drinking.</p><p>"Well... Since it's sincerity night..." Remus wasn't happy, and he lost most of his characteristics while he looked to everyone and then turn his vodka a little more. "I honestly hate this idea... But okay."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Fuck you Logic!" Remus was angry, grumpy, but more important he was scared, waking up to the sensation that he lost the power to rule over The Others commons room. They had one day, just one day to figure out what they should do, it was obvious that nightmares won't work for a while, since Logic and Creativity was working against it. Soon he could see his door slamming and closing quickly, obviously, Virgil would be the first one to appear there.</p><p>"Remus what the fuck is that?!" He could see the purple trait walking around his room, chewing on his thumb nervously. "Why does it is going back to that?" Soon enough he could see blood starting to appear on the other's thumb, <em>"That dude surely has sharp canines huh?"</em> was all he could think before he gets up and puts both hands over Virgils shoulders looking at him. "Hey calm down dude. You're hurting yourself."  With that, he could see Paranoia letting go of his thumb.</p><p>"Yeah, you <em>totally</em> can <em>do</em> that right now." Janus wasn't summoned but it would be safer to just sink in on Remus room than walking the hallways right now. "So, Logic reasoned his way out again? Or was your brother who blocked you?" He just sighed as he sits on the bed worry growing yet he was relieved that both of who he need were there. "Logic, fuck him up dude, but or we try something new to get the power or..." He trailed not even caring about to keep talking.</p><p>"Para for fuck sake stop chewing your thumb!" Janus yells as Virgil noticed that he was doing again opening the wound more. "Sorry... Just I need something to do with my hands." Paranoia told as he sits, and soon a fidget cube appeared in front of him and he just takes it fidgeting with it. "Let's see if I understand..." He was talking slowly since he was trying to calm down with the toy and reason about it. "Remus was ruling because of the nightmares,  that I was scared of." A nod comes from Janus as he sits down as well. "Now Logic reasoned the nightmares and he lost his powers. Which means the Commons will get in chaos?"</p><p>"Pretty much." The Duke finally said as he rests his back towards the wall. "Also Wrath will probably come towards me for been ruling so much... I guess I will pass the next week on Depression Dream Space. That is nearly my second room now." He shrugs. "But that does mean you both are free from Wrath till he gets bored of fuck me up till death."</p><p>"That doesn't sound good." Paranoia says as he looks to Deceit. "So... What we should do?"</p><p>"Lay lown, try to plan something to bring power towards me or regain Remus. You truly don't know how to rule over so you're out of the question." It was a simple answer. "And we stock some food and water for good measure. When Wrath gets bored with Remus, we can save him."</p><p>"Save you mean to kill him right?" Everything was weird to Virgil as he looks to both who was sincerely accepting everything without too much of a fight. "Can I ask why you're both accepting it? Like, it's not sure that Wrath will pick up on Remus right?"</p><p>"Oh... Para you are too good sometimes huh?" The Duke almost sounded sarcastic, although it was pure truth. "Here it's you will rule or be ruled if things go chaotic as it will go because no one is powerful to take over, then the strongest wins. Hence Wrath is a gang with 7 people, they are stronger, Dee can't fight that well, you're new here, and for more that I can fight very well, I can't protect anyone and neither win over 7 traits." Remus sighs as he looks at the ceiling of his room. "So... Yeah, it will happen. The only thing that can change this chaos is if a Dark Trait is accepted as part of Thomas, so this trait can change the rules forever."</p><p>"Well, that won't happen any time soon with Logic always reasoning, Creativity saying we are bad and Morality agreeing with both." Janus finally said as the trio sighs. "Well let focus on now, we have a day free. Let's grab what we can and hide in our rooms."</p><p>"Can I keep this?" Virgil asked as he gets up from the chair with the cube. </p><p>"Yeah, if it will stop you from chewing your thumb till wound it." Remus chuckled about it, it was like a gift to be remembered by. "I need to be alone, for tomorrow. So see you all when you rescue me." Another dark chuckle as he looks both leaving. He could see both staring at each other, but since they couldn't do anything and Remus wasn't asking they just left.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt." Logan wasn't sure about interrupting but he honestly needed it. "I didn't know... Well, we all didn't know about the Dark traits very well or how it worked on the other commons room. But, I... I'm sorry... If I knew, you all won't be..."</p><p>"Now it's my time to interrupt you." Janus cut him, as his eye narrowing in annoyance. "Like you said you didn't know, you couldn't possibly imagine what happened there, you all worked based on Morality and you all are doing your jobs as Traits. So you don't need to feel bad about it, sure, we cursed every time we get powerless by one of you but it was bound to happen and we knew it. You saying sorry now just doesn't help in anything that happened, but as well is pitying us and making less of what happened. Diminishing and mostly hurting us who passed by that!" It was impossible to miss how annoyed and angry Deceit was about it.</p><p>"Ah..." Logan was still feeling bad about it, but for now, he tried to just let it go. "I will wait till the next pause... To reason about it... Since it does have more to hear" He murmurs, as moves to his mug to drink and try to calm down.</p><p>"It's fine, we are talking exactly because of this. To reason and explain and obviously to get in better terms between us." Virgil smirked as he just finishes his cookie and let the mug on the coffee table to drink a bit more of his alcohol. Although he hated talking about that time, he could understand the effort, since repression is bad for mental health. "So, Remus keep going."</p><p>-----</p><p>So they left, Remus stared his door to imagination. <em>"I could hide."</em> A couple of seconds later looking how amazing would be hiding. <em>"Nah... Already tried that it went more bad than good."</em> He felt defeated as he lays on his bad, looking to the ceiling. <em>"Time to take care of me and sleep as much as I can."</em> As he gets up and so went to the kitchen to do something to eat and drink, ignoring the whisper and mocking as much as he could. Soon he was back in his room with some eggs, crackers, and juice, slowly appreciating it, finishing and sleeping.</p><p>The next morning, before he could even talk or wake up properly, he was met with his door slamming open and the sharp sound it does. "Sooooo Time to make you understand that you don't rule anything Huh?" He sat on his bed throwing a star towards them which they dodge, he wasn't going to make it sound like he was willing, it could be bad for Vee and Dee if he is so helpful to them.</p><p>"You think you're still ruling?! Pick him up!" With that, the traits started to fight, stars flying, yells, at the same time punches everywhere, soon enough he was overwhelmed, it was too many for him to deal and he was caught. His right eye was already purple, he had some cuts over his chests, and a broken finger already. That was going to be fun. "Now, let's go, here is disgusting."</p><p>He was dragged towards the Depression Dream Space, somewhere he always felt bad, mostly because it is like a suicide chamber, with a lot of tortures machines coming from 80's movies, objects that he truly didn't want to look at. He was soon thrown on the floor, too tired to fight for it if he plans to stay <em>alive</em> he needed to keep his energy, but that didn't mean he can't mock right? "Oh baby, I never came to this place before ~!" That was a lie, but he hoped it was enough for Janus to understand.</p><p>"You're feeling brave huh? Let's see how long it will keep." Soon he had shackles around his wrists and ankles, suspending him, he could feel his shoulders aching since he was hanging by the shackles, he would probably have broken shoulders by the end of that. Turning his head a bit he could see that his legs and arms are shackled together at one point on the ceiling.</p><p>His clothes are ripped apart as he was looking to the floor. <em>"Shit... That won't be fun."</em> He breathed hard as he could feel an elbow on his back forcing downwards. "So are you still brave?" A mocking voice came from Wrath as the Duke tried his best not to yell when answering. "That is all you can do? It is still a walk in the park."</p><p>After that, he could feel a spider gag ball been put on his mouth letting it open wide, drool was already starting to form as he honestly hated that thing but that was already expected, if he should say so, everything was going as normally would be.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I'm going, to sum up, the rest." Remus was trembling when he turned his second vodka bottle. "I was fucked up and torture in every way they wanted, he would fuck me up dry without any preparation or condom, then he would use whips to cut my skin, they would jump over me till I had both shoulders broken. I was pretty much passed out from pain so the next day, they would lay me down on those beds who stretch a person, they would do that while using a hot iron to mark my body with marks, of course, they fucked me up again. This time was both at my mouth and ass. Needless to say, I passed out again after they are done. I think the next time I saw him I wasn't sure at all why he was so pissed, but it was just Wrath the others aren't there. He broke my legs burned my skin by flaming that. I think he tried to cut me open, to make me bleed but I don't remember... After that, I honestly don't remember too much all that I do know is that they fucked my ass every day."</p><p>The Dark Creativity side was already turning the third bottle when he felt a hand over his right knee and then on his ankle. "Right... Dee, can you keep?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>-----</p><p>It took one week and five days, if he thought well about it, it was fair since Remus was ruling for four months, suddenly he could hear a knock, meeting by a gray trait. "Depression?" That was normal.</p><p>"Wrath told me to tell you: You can pick up that bitch and be warned that you only have till the Duke is back plus a day to relax. You're next." With that told the Depression just went back to his room, he was worried about the violence threat and the fact that if he was next then maybe Virgil would be next to him? He could care less about it now, as he moves to look at himself one last time and then knock on the Purple trait door. "Paranoia, open up."</p><p>He was met with purple tired eyes with black horrible circles who wasn't makeup. "You didn't sleep since Remus was caught?!" A nod was all he received, which drew him a sigh. "Well, we are going to pick him up." Another nod as he passes by Deceit and then closes his door, motioning for the other lead the way. He was sincerely worried about Virgil, but he couldn't do anything right now, since he does need to rescue The Duke first before Wrath changes his mind.</p><p>It did take a lot of time to where they wanted, but they got the eventually, when he opened the door, he could hear a gasp, and then soon enough he could hear the choking and sound of Virgil throwing up. "Well... I guess he tried to put a fight..." Janus sighed as he looked around, founding a knife, walking towards Remus. "Hey, are you awake?"</p><p>He saw a small nod and murmuring. "They gave me till the time you're back plus a day. So try to take as much time you can to recovery, okay?" Another small nod and a raspy voice followed. "Try...Co-c-compa... Para..." It broke him, as he sighs. "Yeh will do. Now you take your time." A nod, then he pulled the knife to cut his throat.</p><p>"Wa-wait..." It was a small sound as Virgil moved towards Remus, he wasn't sure at all what the other wanted. "Hey, buddy... Try to relax." Looking to Paranoia he was shaking but he put a hand over the Duke's heads, and soon enough his hand was emitting a purple light. The green trait expressions softened and relaxed, drawing a sincere smile. "Now you do."</p><p>Without thinking or waiting, he cut the Dark Creativity side throat and stuck the knife on his heart, which makes him turn into a green light ball and disappear. Then they walked back to the Paranoia's room, only when they are there that he could see Virgil picking up the cube that Remus got him and started fidgeting with it. "What you did?" Now was an excellent time to talk about everything.</p><p>"I... I... Don't know." It was clear to see him panicking and that the cube wasn't helping, soon enough he could hear a yell coming from Virgil, and he just threw himself further on the bed, shaking, contorting, holding the sheets as strong he could, almost ripping the fabric. Moving quickly he opened the jacket and pulled the shirt to see a purple hole wound shining though over his stomach. "You... WHAT YOU DID?!" Janus started to panic since he wasn't sure at all what Virgil did he couldn't help, but it was clear that whatever he did was hurting him.</p><p>"I...I don't know! I just wanted him to... Feel relaxed! Make it stop!" Virgil was crying while yelling, it took everything from Janus to not kill him to stop it.</p><p>-----</p><p>"It took... Three fucking weeks, till the hole disappeared, I stayed in his room all the time, making him company and forcing him to take care of himself. Like eat, drink water, sleep even though it was like 2 hours nap here and there, also helped him shower and distract. I think that is when Virgil started watching all of Disney movies." Janus sighed, discomfort, and pain as he remembers those days.</p><p>"Yeah, it was. I remember the fact that watching movies was a nice distraction and it helped forget the panic, the pain, the hole, that is when we bumped with a coping mechanism called age regression and that helped a lot in the next three weeks to heal and stop everything. But we didn't know what I did at that time. All that we knew was that I told someone to calm down and touched, my hand went purple and that is all." Virgil looked at the ceiling as he put his hand over his left shoulder. </p><p>"And yeah I heard a lot coming from Janus, every day he scolded me to take care of myself and that I do matter. If I can't sleep I should summon him or at least go talk to him. That is when I started to trust him more... He would be there every time I had a panic attack after that, also when I locked myself up, he would be there to annoy me to make me take care of myself." The purple trait looked to the one in question and had a small smile. "He also helped me figure out what I did later after the hole disappeared and I had a proper rest of course."</p><p>"Those morons told me about it when I woke up, I was shocked also angry and pissed, I was the first one to prohibited him from doing that at me again. Yes, I felt calm, yes for once in my life I wasn't thinking about gore or anything else, but I didn't want him burned out or in pain. And yet you did it again! And again! And today!" Remus was annoyed and sad about it while he looks at Virgil laying on the floor next to his feet.</p><p>"Well, I tried okay? But I can't help! Whenever you all are panicking or is fearing something, it annoys me, sometimes I could feel it in my room, even though I tried to hide in Janus's room I could still feel it! So sometimes I just went and did that thing... Today was just because, I wanted to you agree so we could do this talk." He defended as he looked to Remus. But it was obvious that both were starting to argue badly.</p><p>"You both stop now!" Janus yelled and both stopped. "Yes, Remus you're right to be upset about Virgil breaking your rule, but Virgil also has a point on his defense. It does disturb him whenever someone is panicking and he starts to panic as well, so it was well-intended. So, both are right and wrong. Just drop this okay?" Both noded while they turned to the Light Trio watching them looking with the most confused and surprised look.</p><p>"We bickered a lot... About anything and everything, normally between me and Virgil will be about lie or trust. Virgil and Remus are about fears and nightmares. I and Remus are about our ways to deal with things. So it's normal that the third out can stop it. Sometimes rare times we three bickered, to fix it normally is Virgil who stops the yelling and we go to our room, reflect and talk later." Janus confessed as he looked at both of them. "So, now let's take a break okay? I need it if I want to talk about the next thing."</p><p>"Can we reason about..." Logan tried to talk but he trailed off not sure at all how to keep talking.</p><p>"The fact that you are still feeling bad about doing your job, stoping Remus nightmares even though it was very bad for us?" Virgil pointed and then looking to Logan he could see a nod. "Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't bring myself to describe more about Remus tortures, I just gave up in the middle. Also for me, Remus is the type who thinks only about the bad things but honestly, he doesn't like sex that much. So they just fuck him up all the time, since it's his weakness. I don't know why I just like the idea of each of them is damaged more by different things.</p><p>And yeah, the next chapter will be lighter again ~! I'm liking the idea of doing a heavy one and then a light one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well... I will let Dee do this." Virgil says as he looks to Remus. "Can we go there?"</p><p>"There?" Roman was the one to ask confusion in his tone and not giving anyone time to question. He wasn't pleased with the idea of Virgil leaving and letting Deceit alone there, but he couldn't bring himself to tell that.</p><p>"Imagination." Remus was the one to answer as he looks to his brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!</p><p>Also: I created a Tumblr so I can ramble about it if you want to follow: emiisanxious.tumblr.com</p><p>Fun fact about this? I'm not sure about what I wrote... Like it's what I wanted, but I'm not happy about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well... I will let Dee do this." Virgil says as he looks to Remus. "Can we go there?"</p><p>"There?" Roman was the one to ask confusion in his tone and not giving anyone time to question. He wasn't pleased with the idea of Virgil leaving and letting Deceit alone there, but he couldn't bring himself to tell that.</p><p>"Imagination." Remus was the one to answer as he looks to his brother. "After this sucker figured out his power to absorb anyone's fear, we tried to figure out a way to pass the fears to something or someone else. Although, he won't accept to do it often."</p><p>"Why? It does sound very helpful and a nice way to deal with your panics." The fanciful side wasn't understanding it, yet from the frowns of Virgil, he was pretty sure it does have a good reason and he probably would regret asking later.</p><p>"Well... Want to go with us? It's not on your side tho." Virgil let it pretty clear, although he could feel the hesitation on Roman, soon the three were already up. "Okay then come here. We will still keep hearing because Dee will do that for us so you can keep going." With that, Anxiety and Creativity were touching Remus in some way, and the three sinks out.</p><p>Deceit scoffs at that, he was pretty sure that Roman was going to return pale as he turns his eyes to Morality and Logic. "So, I won't cut you up or shut you up. So as you say let's reason about it."</p><p> Logan and Patton looked at each other before they turn their eyes to Janus, it was the light blue side who talked first. "You don't sound comfortable about it tho..."</p><p>"Yeah, of course not!" Deceit rolled his eyes as he sighs. "Look, I'm known as lying and deceitful, although I'm also self-preservation. Like Virgil is Anxiety he is also Fight or Flight Reflex. We both are bad and good at the same time. Although the first one is the strongest. It's still <em>bad</em>."</p><p>"Well, so you're going against self-preservation while talking about this? Everything in exaggeration is harmful, won't talk too much about it be bad for you?" Logan says as he tries to reason in his own way. "We already got that conclusion, with Patton and me. We then decided to balance everything. Not letting a trait ignored for too long and neither hearing one side for too long."</p><p>"Exactly but at the same time, we need to talk about it so that is now. So different from the past, where you Logic got frustrated whenever wasn't heard and thought you needed to be heard all the time. Patton would be sad every time you all ignored him and Roman... He was a pain in the ass. Whenever he wasn't heard he would just jump in imagination and go in adventures not caring for himself as his ego was pretty damaged." Deceit rolled his eyes again. "A time you all weren't aware that some Dark Traits were pretty much <em>like</em> you all."</p><p>"We needed to be heard, we need not be isolated. But you three didn't understand that; Logan didn't see the good things in us how we contributed to Thomas. Roman always thought that we were bad and the villains, even you Patton, didn't like me because I lied and to you it was wrong. That is why we don't hold grudges so you all should. We did and does act a bit defensive, Virgil honestly did take his time while showing up to let those defenses down. As a Paranoia and later as Anxiety, he is pretty defensive." Janus kept monologing as he looks at both and seeing that they are understanding. "If Thomas and Roman were a bit more open up when he first appeared, maybe his defenses won't be that up..."</p><p>"You were wrong about that." Virgil cut him up as they appear again, this time it was just him and Remus, both going back to where they were before. "And Prince went to his room to change his onesies." Anxiety was looking a bit pale as he picks up his mug and drinks the hot chocolate and bite a cookie.</p><p>"Why you say I'm wrong?" The yellow trait looked to the purple in question as he waits for an answer that didn't come too soon since the other was eating and thinking.</p><p>"Kiddo?" Patton was relaxed while looking to Virgil, having an idea of why he was taking his time to answer Deceit.</p><p>"Because... From so many of Wrath's torture, I thought bad about myself. I thought that I deserved that, so even if I showed up to Thomas and Roman, later to Logan. I would still act the same way because I didn't want to bother them or worry them because I thought that I deserved it. We will get to this point later... But... I met Patton before... While I was still considered a The Other. And because of that, even though Thomas and Roman were open up before I would still be acting defensive." He finally spoke and confessed as he looked to Deceit.</p><p>"What?! That is something you didn't tell us!" It was Remus who choked the words as he picks up a cookie now.</p><p>"Well... I ran away a couple of times... Something Dee told me not to do..." Anxiety sighs as he looks to Patton again. "One time I ran towards the Dream Space, I figured that it wasn't only The Other's room there, it also has the Main Core ones. I wished to be somewhere far away from the Other's commons room, and just ran... When I found myself I bumped at Morality."</p><p>"Oh... That is why you were so scared... You thought that... I would hurt you..." The father figure trait looked down. "At that time..."</p><p>"Yeah... So I didn't know what the hell was the Main core yet, I just heard it from Janus and Remus and how they had the major control of Thomas's decisions. So when I found Patton on the Dream Space I was scared, thinking that I would be given the same treatment when I got in the Others commons... When I wasn't, and even was brought to hang around the Main Commons I was surprised. That day I remember he said that Logic and Creativity weren't there because of a project."</p><p>He paused, as he could see Roman back with a pure contrast of his brother, using white pants and a red t-shirt as he walks and sits next to Patton, hugging him with one arm. "I kept hearing so you can keep going." Yet his face was pure white, as Morality gave him a cookie and he ate it.</p><p>"I was still scared, thinking that Patton was just trying to bring some type of false-hope and make me easy so later he would kick me or punish like Wrath. When nothing happened and I went back, I was confused. Maybe... It was a plan? Whatever it was I wasn't going to fool for that." Virgil sighed as he turns his eyes to the ceiling lying down. "At that point, I was too scared to believe in good again. I already lost most of my innocence so I couldn't believe in that."</p><p>"That is new to me." Janus finally said as he looked at Remus and got a nod, turning his eyes to Logic. "You see. It's not your fault and you shouldn't feel guilty. Wrath fucked us good, to a point where good and bad didn't matter, and finally, as I said you feeling guilty? Is just putting what we passed as something trivial, or even worse: pitying us. If you want to feel something, you should feel... I guess proud? After all, no matter how bad we were treated at least some of us didn't go to pure violence. And treated each other alike. Like we three, never touched without asking or with violence. Unless it was to kill so the other could restore."</p><p>"Yeah... For more that we cursed you all, we got it, you were doing your work as traits, and we were doing ours. Well most of us, because Wrath shouldn't be doing that. Or should... Who knows?" Remus was the one to pick up the talk and so looking the trio, smirking. "As Janus said, things are in the past now."</p><p>As they process everything Virgil could feel that Logan and Patton were less worked up about it, as they started to understand that they were fine, and wasn't doing anything wrong. "Hey, Prince. Are you okay?" It wasn't fear that he was feeling, it was something else and he couldn't put a finger on what it was. "You're too quiet."</p><p>As he calls out, everyone was turning their eyes to Roman, who obviously was looking to the floor avoiding the eyes. "I'm not... It's not about the talk tho... As you said, it was past. I already fixed my problems with you... When you were accepted by Thomas... It's about what happened in Imagination... Virge, is that an image of how you feel all the time?"</p><p>Now everyone's eyes including Roman turned to Virgil who was sighing. "Yes... Although because of Remus that just exploded. I asked for Remus to stop it but he won't." Looking to the trait in question he received a heavy and annoyed sigh. "Well, take that as a punishment for every time you used your power in me even though I prohibited that."</p><p>"Care to explain?" Logan was the one asking as he and Patton were lost in that talk. Janus just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I can show or explain to you later Logan, but, I don't want to talk about it with Patton around." The anxious trait said as he didn't want to upset the moral side. "Oh, if it's because of me I can go pick up something in my room."</p><p>"Shouldn't it be a sincerity night?" the Logical side asked again as he looked to Virgil and Deceit curious but at the same time confused.</p><p>"Well, it's but... I asked Vee not to talk about it with Patton, since it's against his trait and he will fall sick." Janus explained as he looked at Roman. "As the Prince over there if not worse, even though it isn't directly against Creativity, he felt sick because it's against a creation in Imagination." He shrugs as he looks to Morality. "Can you go? I will shut off the talk so you won't hear. I bet Logan won't stop till he is fully explained."</p><p>"No worries ~! Call me when it's done." It was a nice excuse for Patton after all, he needed to calm down a bit more after what he heard till now. Sinking out of there and so going to his room, Janus shutting the communication with a wave of his hand.</p><p>Virgil sighs as he didn't want to talk about it, but he would sum up. "So, I went to the imagination... Normally I go to the Remus side since there are monsters and not cute animals. But then Roman and Remus started to argue as always. The compromise to stop it? We went to Roman's side of the imagination, then Remus summoned a monster of his side. I touched it and used my power to transfer the wound to that." He paused as he looked to Roman, and then keep going.</p><p>"So, to sum up, when I passed it, a cut appeared diagonally in the monster that showered blood everywhere, later it would yell and cry from pain and panic, also started to run away scared always looking behind and still crying aloud. So he tried to run towards Remus's side not getting there because we were far away, and then exploded after a few minutes of doing that." The anxious side kept looking at Roman as he talks. "That is why I told you to go all in Remus's side! But you didn't want to hear it."</p><p>"Sorry... Now I get it why you wanted to go there..." Was all he got from Roman.</p><p>"Ah... That is why it's against Morality. You inflicted pain towards a living being, by your own will and need, that you knew would end in his torture and demise." Logan says thinking about it, it was weird? Yes, but it was also fascinating the ways of fixing the use of Virgil's power. "And you also don't do it often, because you feel sick doing it?"</p><p>"Yeah... I hate the sound they do and more I hate their death... So that is why I always went to Janus when I had panic attacks because he would calm me down and try to distract me. Even comfort in his own way, also makes sure I take care of me and not just give myself into panic and despair. But... Sometimes when things were really bad, he would convince me to go find the Duke... And yeah I tried to not use those powers often because I didn't feel good doing so, most of the time I was successful others, not so much. After I came here, I learned to cope with it in better ways and help others with panic in a better way. So its fall in the list of <em>Just does in an emergency</em>." Virgil rolls his eyes as he remembers and so sighing. "Well since it's explained, time to get Pat."</p><p>As no one talked, Roman summoned the other and soon he was appearing on the stairs walking down and towards where he was sitting.</p><p>"Well, is everything figured out?" Virgil asked while looking to Roman, Logan, and Patton, and the three nodded. "So... Let's keep going then..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I was thinking: "Well I will do a chapter per day, 2k words, ignore weekends so I can rest and have a brainstorm of ideas to post during the week. Till I'm happy and can end it."</p><p>But Life sucks. I won't be able to keep this, mostly because I will need to go make my grandma company.</p><p>So yeah... This week the pace will be slow sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone was silent as they looked at each other, not sure if they should or not say the next part. "Well since Vee and Dee don't sound so good I will start." The Duke said as he rolled his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!</p><p>Also: I created a Tumblr so I can ramble about it if you want to follow: emiisanxious.tumblr.com</p><p>TW: Drowning and Self-Depreciation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was silent as they looked at each other, not sure if they should or not say the next part. "Well since Vee and Dee don't sound so good I will start." The Duke said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Three weeks and 4 days." It was a dry answer of Janus as the green trait looked to him, he was still tired and sleep, something he always felt after returning from death. "Also we have a couple of things to fill in." Remus sighed as he looked at Janus and a 4 years old Virgil.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Four years old?! Oww, so cute ~!" Patton cut the history as he looks to Virgil who was embarrassed by that, luckily for him was Logan who talked next. "Just to know do you still regress?"</p><p>"No. Not since I was accepted and started to understand things better." Virgil explained.</p><p>"Oh... That is sad..." Patton sounded sad about it and Logan just sighed. "That is not the focus of it, I'm sorry. Keep going."</p><p>Remus and Janus were looking at each other, smiling about that information, since that means it was a side of Virgil only they knew.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Well... Virgil regress when he is stressed out. He also turns in the appearance and talks like a kid. But..." Janus summed up everything that happened for Remus, about Paranoia's power and what he could do also what happened after.</p><p>"Fu---"</p><p>"Remus... Kid."</p><p>"Okay. As a curiosity, if he can draw the panic to him, can he pass to another thing/someone?"</p><p>"I don't know, we can't go to imagination and I doubt he would do to a trait."</p><p>"Right... Well, we can figure out later, I need to rest Janus. Tomorrow, I will be better and I will be around your room to know when you're picked okay?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>With that Janus left with the Kid and he was alone for the day. Although the next morning he heard a door slam, and it wasn't his one, it was distant but not so. It was more likely in front of his... Panic raised on his chest as he got up, pressing his ear on the door to hear.</p><p>"Hey Para, how about we go for a walk?" Wrath's voice was strong and clear as well the other's sides chuckles.</p><p>"W-What? W-Why?" He could hear that Vee was scared, but right now he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even sink out, and in on Janus's room, Remus was still feeling the after-effects of return. <em>"Shit... He lied! That is not good, that is not good!"</em> He started to panic as he could hear a smack and Virgil's voice disappearing. "Let's go." With that everything was silent and Remus fall on the floor.</p><p>He gave 10 minutes before he got up and started to walk towards Janus room, knocking it as it was locked. "Janus, open up!" He didn't want to sound so... Panicked? Yet he couldn't help. As soon as the half-snake opened he entered and shut it. "You <em>didn't</em> just woke me up you know I <em>don't</em> need the rest." He hissed at the Dark creativity.</p><p>"They lied to you. Wrath got Virgil." He was pacing around the room, it was bad, he didn't mind being tortured for more he hates it, he also thinks that Janus doesn't care too. "Didn't you said something about Virgil regressing when stressed out?"</p><p>"Shit. But we can't do anything!" Janus was now panicking with Remus, as they tried to think about what they could do.</p><p>-----</p><p>Both Janus and Remus looked defeated before Janus could keep talking. "We couldn't think of anything. In all honestly, I thought of going here and trying to make you guys summon him, but it would be weirder and we would need to explain, and I knew how much you <em>liked</em> us." He sighs. "In the end, Remus returned to his room to rest and I stayed on mine walking around."</p><p>"Hey, Emo, can you talk about your point of view?" Remus asked although he didn't want to force or push the other.</p><p>"Yeah... But... Before I do..." He summoned the cube that Remus gave to him, which brought the Duke a smile. Anxiety sat down on the floor fidgeting with that. "Well..."</p><p>-----</p><p>It was a sleepless night, whenever he fell asleep he would dream of him being the chosen one instead of Janus. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, sure it would mean that Deceit would be safe, but that would mean him been tortured. He could run from those nightmares, couldn't he? But that also sounded worse, the what-ifs poping on his mind full force as he just relaxes on the bed.</p><p>It was a surprise when his door was slammed open, with Wrath there. <em>"Oh that is sweet my nightmares weren't nightmares."</em> Virgil thought as he looked scared, that would mean a lot of things.</p><p>"Hey Para, how about we go for a walk?" Hearing Wrath's strong tone and the others chuckling did his fears worse and get more scared.</p><p>"W-What? W-Why?" He tried not to sound so scared, but it was pointless, tensing up as he felt hands over his arms and then Wrath punching his head, with a strength that he did pass out.</p><p>He wasn't sure how much time passed but he found himself in a place he honestly didn't like it. It was dark and cold, no window, probably the place only had a door. Pich black as he tried to figure out himself, he could still feel his clothes, but he couldn't move his arms it was tied by something behind his back, also he felt his legs tied together as well. A gag ball on his mouth as he felt the drool from his lips.</p><p>His chest was laid in something plain and hard, what he hoped it was the floor. <em>"Nice Wrath... You didn't want me to run away huh?"</em> He thoughts as he sighs, soon a sound came from his left as he turns his head to the sound, a big mistake as a flash blinded his eyes as the door opens and light illuminated the place.</p><p>"Oh, so you're finally awake! We have so many things to do with you!" Wrath's voice was all he could hear before he felt been pulled up like a potato bag been throw over the other's trait shoulder. Still blinded from the light, he decided to just close his eyes and embrace himself, he wouldn't be able to run away, Janus and Remus wouldn't rescue him. So it was just a matter of acceptance.</p><p>Soon he felt his feet been put in something cold and wet, making him shot his eyes open to see a tank with water and ice. Virgil tried to pull away, but Wrath was holding him tight, making him sink in the water till his waist. "You will be our toy and you will thank us for doing things at you. Useless like you only serve to be fucked up." Soon the blood-red trait sank him all in the water, he tried to fight the grasp, but he panicked, letting all his air out and drinking some water, it was cold, it was freezing, he could feel his body shivering.</p><p>Before he could think he was going to pass out, Wrath pulled him up, where Virgil cough between the gag, trying to breathe desperately. "You're nothing, no one cares about you. Everyone hates you. Be thankful that we treat you as our toy so you're useful for something." Without too much time for him to breathe, he sank out again. And every time Wrath would do the same thing, returning the circle.</p><p>He wasn't sure at all how much time passed, but a faint alarm clock rang did him notice that Wrath didn't pull him before passing out, instead, he would make him pass out.</p><p>When he woke up, he was back in the black room, his clothes half wet, half dry, his bones and body freezing not only because of that but as well because of the room. Weird enough, something inside him told him that it was day, Virgil could feel that Thomas was anxious about an exam, then all he did was enhance that anxiety a bit for what seemed to be 10 minutes and easy it up. Doing that helped him, somehow.</p><p>He felt calmer, he forgot how cold the room was and he was able to just, endurance whatever it would happen next.</p><p>-----</p><p>"As Remus said, I won't detail too much. The next few days... Well, I don't know exactly how many days tho. It was a circle, I think when Thomas slept, Wrath would pull me and torture me, different ways, but always feeding my insecurities, saying how useless, how worthless I was, depreciating me and my trait. When Thomas woke up, I understood that by the faint alarm clock, he would throw me again on the room." Virgil tried to keep his breath as he played with the cube. "I think it lasted forever..."</p><p>"It was for two years, Virgil..." Janus quickly cut the other to make the time exactly.</p><p>"Well, as Janus said two years. I got to understand better about my influence on Thomas... Whenever I was awake I would focus on his fears, insecurity, and anxiety, high it a little, then depending I would easy up or not. I think that is when I found out that whenever I hight his insecurity about his sexuality, Creativity would create those worlds. It was a nice experience to keep myself... me and not break down from Wrath torture." He finally looked to Roman and held a quick smile before returning to his cube.</p><p>"That is when I found out that... Because of what I was doing I was ruling over and I wasn't Paranoia anymore. But I didn't know what exactly I should do or who I was. Someday... I woke up in my room. I was surprised but as well scared that was just to lower my guard down, since that I started to feel more, funny enough, anxious. I wasn't just scared, I was also cautious about everything and anything..." He bites his lips as he looks at Remus and Janus. </p><p>"I went to Remus and Janus after that, not sure at all what was happening, we tried to figure out what happened during that time. One thing for sure? I didn't regress during the time I was with Wrath, mostly because I was passing it to Thomas." The purple trait said in a dark tone, obviously anxious as he let the cube on the coffee table and drink his bottle a little more.</p><p>"I will sum up for him okay?" Janus said as he looked at Roman, Patton, and Logan were they noded. "Because he didn't know how to rule over, things were in chaos, but as well, since he was mainly fear, everyone in the commons room was feeling high fear. During the next years, yes the situation stayed like that for years mostly to the end of Thomas's teenage. Whenever Virgil didn't inflict fear on Thomas, Wrath would be free to pick up any of us and torture us. But as soon as Virgil was able to do his work, we would wake up in our room."</p><p>Remus moved his hand. "Talking a bit more about Vee, his mental health was fucked up, him not regressing for so long did a toll over him. He was insecure about himself which directs to self-depreciation all the time, he created a sharp tongue because of that trying to defend himself from the unknown. Also, he believed he was the bad guy and created a dark persona. Wrath didn't fucked him more after that. Mostly because his tortured fed on his trait. If I remember we weren't able to help him."</p><p>"Yeah..." Virgil finally said something. "Thomas was naming me Anxiety so I went with it and I took the chance to just change a few things, the tempest tongue and the dark persona, was more because I was scared of you the Main Core. Thinking that I would need to rule over as I did with Wrath. He didn't fucked me anymore, but the mere presence of him was enough for me to run away or just lock myself in my room... He was the monster under the bed or the monster inside my closet. I grow a distance between Janus and Remus, mostly because I thought I wasn't worthy of their friendship."</p><p>Janus and Remus were now looking to Virgil with surprise. "A couple of times I would run away towards the Dream Space were which lead to the Main Core Commons Room that is when I started to show up more to you three. One thing leads to others, I would appear in the third episode of Sander Sides. Then well pretty much you all know already." He sighs as he looked to the five who was looking at him not only with worried but as well with understanding.</p><p>"That is why... You said: I'm not always the bad guy..." Roman said sounding sad and reflecting about it.</p><p>"Yeah... Because for me? I was bad. I hated the idea of doing to Thomas what Wrath was doing with me. Yet I still did... As it was my trait. It was what helped to pass time... And it was also what helped me to be a more stable trait." Virgil fell silently as he looked to his lap, biting his lower lip. </p><p>"The reason why you grow distant somedays, even though I and Janus tried to help you was because of your self-depreciation?" Remus asked sounding confused but also regretful.</p><p>"Yes... I liked the movie nights... I liked to stay in Janus's room, it was filled with warmth, something that lacked in the time with Wrath and in my room. I liked to stay with you, it was fun to just think about the dark side of Disney. I liked it when I regressed and you two took care of me it helped me a lot... You don't know how much I appreciated it. But on the bad days..." The purple trait trailed off.</p><p>"On the bad days, you thought you didn't deserve it. That what Wrath told you about being useless, worthless and a bother was true." Janus finished the sentence as Anxiety just sighs.</p><p>"That... And so the bad days got worse and worse... Whenever I showed up, when Roman or Logan, pointed out that I was bad, that Thomas wasn't listening to me anymore and just the others... It got too much." He finished his bottle as he turns to pick up some cookies. "I ducked out. Without thinking about what would happen without me there. I locked myself in my room and walked away."</p><p>"They... Showed up, worked about it, reassuring me things that no one told me before. That I was worth, that I was a valid part of Thomas... Thomas himself accept me and even though the bad days didn't disappear, we started to work out to make me feel more comfortable. To understand this side of Thomas better."</p><p>"But you do believe in that now, right? That you're worth, that we care about you and that Thomas accepts you and likes you." Patton asked in a hopeful voice.</p><p>"Kinda... It's a work in progress, as those days won't simply disappear... Whenever I'm having a panic attack I call Logan, but I panic for bothering him worsening my previous panic, yet he did make me promise I would call him no matter what or when. I heard a lot of reassurances and he does calm me down and ground back to reality every time it happens." Logan smiled at that, proud of hearing that from Virgil as he now knows that he is helping and thinking in ways of help more now that he does know about the past traumas.</p><p>"When I'm too worked up with fears I found that pulling Roman to watch a movie and argue about it like that video of the dark side of Disney, soon makes me forget about the fears I had or was feeling. Of course, we do some other things like going to Imagination and do quests, because of that I started to work up my body more. So I wouldn't be behind or a weight." Roman was also smiling, sure, they argued a lot, but he does know now, that it was light-hearted and how to have a better idea of how to help Virgil with his fears.</p><p>"And in general, when I can't sleep and I'm grumpy, I just stay around Patton, hearing or watching him do things is enough for me to easy up since most of the time he will talk with me or offer some type of comfort. Which lead me to calm down and be able to sleep or just to be able to think more clearly." Patton was wiping the tears that started to fall, feeling proud of his son, now understand why sometimes Virgil would just stay there quietly looking to him.</p><p>Remus and Janus were quite jealous and also heart-broken. "You know... I think we need to reason about this." Remus said while looking to Janus and then to Virgil.</p><p>"Yeah... It wasn't fair with you guys..." Anxiety answered as he looked at the two. "But, I would appreciate it if it was tomorrow? When I'm not dizzy by alcohol." He chuckles as he throws himself to lay down.</p><p>"You shouldn't turn the rest of the bottle if you knew you would be like that!" Janus exclaimed looking a bit annoyed but he, himself wasn't that good either as he finishes his wine bottle. "Ah... I should say, it isn't like I wasn't tortured by Wrath or something like that. But this story is around Virgil and mines are <em>so much fun</em>." He rolled his eyes as he lies.</p><p>"Can you guys just answer one thing... How you stayed during those two years that Virgil was with Wrath?" Logan asked trying to sound less technical.</p><p>"Well..." Remus trailed off thinking about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>History of this chapter: It was midnight and I thought: well, let's follow the plan! And let's write about Dee been tortured... But nope. My brain decided that the flow of the fic was already way too long from what was supposed to be a one-shot and decide to just sum up, pulling the nasty part and going straight to the feelings. I feel like it got a bit... Hurried but I liked it.</p><p>And honestly, the next chapter will be the end ~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is the end of what was supposed to be a one-shot...</p>
<p>Please enjoy ~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well... I will answer but Janus is free to point his view any time okay?" Remus took a deep breath as he looks to the deceitful side and got a nod.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>He was already feeling better, the nightmares or at least the gore suggestions he gave to Roman was enough to bring him back up, as he looks the hallway, it was weird, chaos was still happening but he could see some purple appearing here and there. <em>"Well... At least he is still alive..."</em> It was the only thought he could have as he walks on the purple door, opening to find it empty. <em>"Two days? How much will Wrath stay with him? Mine was three weeks and something... Thought he was satiated enough... For months... Guess I was wrong."</em></p>
<p>With a long sigh, he went to the kitchen, no one was there. The rest of the traits probably was with Virgil whenever he was, as Paranoia was new he wasn't sure exactly where it was the place that Wrath took him so he couldn't help. As he was doing something for him to eat he could hear Janus appearing.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Janus was walking up and down on his room, from the past two days he was trying to figure out where Wrath would take Virgil? When did they lie to him? Why he didn't notice it? Three hours of thinking was enough for he found out that the lie was between Wrath and Depression. If the gray trait believed in the blood-red trait then it wasn't a lie, that is why Wrath never went to himself. <em>"Shit... I should have figured it out early!"</em> He falls on the bed looking towards the ceiling.</p>
  <p><em>"Would he regress if he is too tortured? What will Wrath do if he finds out? Shit, that kid is so... Nice. It would break him."</em> Shaking his head he did make sure to fix himself before going downstairs, he did notice the small purple lights, find comfort to know that he is still alive and strong enough to influence a bit in the Commons. Finding Remus there he would do something for himself and then sit side by side in silence.</p>
</blockquote>"Hey, Janus. Do you think, he can rule over?" He wasn't sure how to talk with the other, the Duke was too worried about the youngest trait. Liking or not, Virgil wasn't bad the small time they were together.<blockquote>
  <p>"I don't know... Even if he can, I'm not sure if he knows how. It's something that comes naturally to us, but he barely knew how to influence Thomas. And... Liking or not he is too nice to willing to inflicting fear. I honestly don't know why he is down here..." He was been sincere, like Remus, Virgil wasn't bad with him, didn't reprimand him for lying but knew to ignore the lies and understand the truth behind his words. Liking or not he did like to take care of him when regressed and talk with him as they would make conspiratory theories of movies.</p>
</blockquote>They fall in silence while eating, even after finished he was still unsure. "Well... I will try to look around the room... Maybe I will find him."<p>"Remus, no."</p>
<p>"But... The only time where Wrath liked someone I was created!" He could see the other flinch but he didn't care, he was scared, stoping to think... That is something new, he never felt scared for anything. "Wait..."</p>
<p>"What?" Was a dry answer but Janus did stop.</p>
<p>"I'm scared... That is new." He looked to the deceitful side, hoping he did understand.</p>
<p>"Wait... I was thinking about what-if scenarios... So... That means that..." Janus trailed off as he looked to Remus.</p>
<p>"Maybe we do have some hope... I will wait. But you know me, I won't wait too much." The Duke said as he got up. "I'll be on imagination, to let these things pass."</p>
<p>With that, they parted their ways.</p>
<p>But as days turned to weeks, and weeks to months he couldn't help. One day Remus bumped into Wrath, looking angry and worried. "Say, don't you think you already had your fun?"</p>
<p>"No, that toy is so much fun! Now I know why you guys were always with him." His tone was cold while he said, although he wasn't showing any rage.</p>
<p>"He isn't a toy, he is a validate trait of Thomas. Where is he, Wrath?" The Duke was already tired of that, he would find him, no matter what, and bring Virgil back. Even if that means to deal with them.</p>
<p>"Since when you got so brave? I can easily mistake you for your brother right now." He let a cold chuckle as he could see the green Trait flinch with that. "He is where he needs to be. Been played with us. Whenever and if ever we get bored you will find him again. Now if you don't want me to worse the treatment to him, I fucking suggest you let it go."</p>
<p>It wasn't a bluff, as he could see the rage on Wraths eyes, that was bad. "Fine. But I suggest you stop. Whatever you're doing. It is going to backfire on you." He disappeared after that letting a clueless Wrath behind as he went to Imagination, the only place where he didn't feel fear or was scared or worried about Virgil. Where he could kill villagers and burn houses.</p>
<p>Months turned into a year.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Remus was passing more time in imagination than ever, he rarely came out anymore. Which let Janus alone in The Others Common Room, one day he heard a yell, going outside his room he could see the gray door in front of him disappear. Finding Depression in front of him, shaking. "What is happening?" Was all he could ask as he slowly walked towards the gray trait.</p>
  <p>"I'm... Disappearing. Thomas overcome me he doesn't need me anymore... I'm finally free..." That was the permanent death of a trait and from Depression point of view, truly it was freedom. "Well... Luck to you I guess." Was all the answer Janus could give the other as he watches the other starting to disappear.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry Deceit... I know it's selfish but... Tell that trait, he is a nice guy, please? And that... I'm okay."</p>
  <p>"Why?" Now he was confused, he doesn't remember when Depression and Paranoia talked or even if they stayed in the same room.</p>
  <p>"Because he helped me... A lot. I'm not sure if he wants me to tell you but... I like to think that we turned friends on this last year. He calmed me a lot, helped me a lot. He stopped me a lot of times. That is all I can say... Just say that... He is nice and good. He isn't whatever Wrath is feeding his head with."</p>
  <p>"What Wrath is telling him?! Wait HOW do you know what is happening?!"</p>
  <p>"Sorry... I can't tell you. But I was there a couple of times. To take him food and some supplies... We talked and..." He was just a floating head as he looked to Deceit. "I'm sorry. He is on dream space..." Was all he could tell before finally disappearing.</p>
  <p>Janus fell on his knee as he looks to the place where Depression was, he wasn't sure at all what happened or what was happening but, he could just return to his room, the gray trait words turning and spinning on his head. <em>"He is nice and good... Why he is even here?!"</em> He went to look around the Dream space, but without knowing what room he was in, and not wanting to bump on Wrath by mistake he soon dropped it.</p>
</blockquote>Two years in, Remus did make sure to come out of Imagination once a week to see if Virgil was back, but every time it was met with frustration and just to return to his world so he could forget it. He doesn't know when, but the frustration disappeared and was replaced with sadness, he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to worse the treatment that Wrath was giving the other so... He just did what he could.<p>It was in one of those weeks he saw a purple light coming from under his door, he would be lying if he tells he wasn't feeling hope, hope that Virgil was finally back. Holding himself, he walked past his door to the others, opening it slowly, just to see the purple trait laying on the bed. A relieved yet confused smile as he just walks towards the other. He didn't want to wake him up, as he knew he probably needs the rest, instead he just did a small caress on the purple hair. Summoning a spider plushie and let that there, before leaving.</p>
<p>He closed the door and sat in front of it. Looking at the hallway, he could go pick up Janus but instead, he just flicked his hand. Soon the yellow trait was there looking to him curiously. "He is back..." Was all he could give the other. "But he is sleeping. Also... Dee, he is so... skinny." The relief he felt soon turned into rage and anger.</p>
<p>"Well... Let's him sleep then. Also, you shouldn't stay here."</p>
<p>"I don't want to leave him alone again!"</p>
<p>"But if you stay on his door, he can feel paranoic and that would be a bad start. Which would lead to a panic attack and all the stress build-up. So go to your room, go clean yourself and eat something, and when he wakes up. I'm pretty sure he will try to find us."</p>
<p>"And if he doesn't?!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. He will."</p>
<p>A long and annoyed sigh, both parting ways to their room.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"The rest is pretty much summed up... We do need to reason about some things, but that can be for tomorrow." The Duke said as he looked to the Anxious and Deceitful side, both seemed too tired to keep talking about it. He is pretty sure is because of the emotional distress that it follows with both.</p>
<p>"You wanted to know about it... Now you know. I was able to change the rules of The Other's Common Room... The rules now are that no one can inflict pain or violence, no fights, no kidnap. Deceit can hide the traits there if he so wishes, but that is it. I have the major control of there... If someone breaks the rule, they are faced with the consequences of punishment. Fear." Virgil says slowly as he lays down, looking at the ceiling. "I think Wrath broke it once since I changed the rules... He stopped breaking after that."</p>
<p>"Virge... I..." Roman wished to say something but he couldn't find the words for it.</p>
<p>"Not wanting to hurt your feelings... But I think this is wrong... The punishment." Patton said while looking to Virgil, or at least trying since he was laying down.</p>
<p>"Well, they aren't the type of traits who understand by talking Pat. Sadly... Don't think I'm a fan of inflicting fear just because they broke a rule, but if I don't..." He trailed off as he looks at Deceit and Dark Creativity. "You don't need to understand or accept it, just... trust me? Knows that, it is the nicest punishments there... Well better than these two suggested." Virgil chuckled a bit with Remus and Janus following as they do know what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"While I don't agree with violence or threats, I need to agree with Virgil, Patton. He did prove himself time and time again that his methods do work for a couple of things. And if he is asking for us trust in him on this, and after what I heard this night. I won't argue and I will trust him." Logan says as he looks at the Moral trait.</p>
<p>"Well... I guess so... Janus showed me that sometimes... We should do what we don't like to keep us safe and/or let it to another trait... So okay... I will trust you, Virge." Patton smiled towards the Anxious side later he looked at Roman who was still trying to find words for what he was feeling, placing a hand over his tights and squeezing it giving the other a smile of encouragement.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Roman finally said something. "First of all. Janus." He waited till the other was looking at him. "I'm sorry. For my behavior in your presence and for laughing at your name. I need to agree that sometimes...  I do act poorly. Not an excuse, I know that." He took a deep breath as he turns his eyes to Remus.</p>
<p>"I know we aren't alike, I bet we are the opposite. But... I'm sorry for not be a better brother. If I truly acted like a prince I would let it go and act nobler and help you no matter how much I disliked you or how much you burned the villages I created. Just... I wish that we can work together from now on... Instead of just arguing or fighting." It was hard to say those things but... Patton was right, whenever telling something you should act brave and sincerely, no matter what was the mistake, and hope to fix it from now on.</p>
<p>"Virge... I can't say sorry to you enough to represent the remorse and guilty I'm feeling... From everything. Instead, I will keep going with that promise we made and make it again. I won't treat you like a bad guy, I won't change the small and light-hearted arguments, and I will help you whenever you want my help. I won't isolate you anymore and instead, I will work with you when possible." He smiled as he looked at the anxious side.</p>
<p>Janus was surprised, he felt something warm inside him which was rare, yet he did like it. It didn't heal all those years from Wrath plays, but it was like a new start and he liked it. "Apologizes accepted. I won't say that I can stop lying or change like I'm but, I'm willing to help and try to work as a team. Nope, not Family, can't do that. I have only one family." He smirked as he looks at Remus and Virgil. The last one was red with the last comment.</p>
<p>"Oh bro, you know me and I know you, the wish is appreciated but we do know that won't last or start like this. Soooo let's start with reasonable things. The first step should be trying to stay around each other for more than 10 minutes." Remus chuckled as he looked at Roman. "Or maybe try to work on something small in Imagination together. Small cuts ~!" He saying that did make Patton look in distress but as the Creativity just laughs about it, he could understand that it was his version of <em>baby steps</em> after thinking for a while.</p>
<p>"Prince you're been cheesy." Virgil was sitting again, putting a hand behind his neck feeling a bit shy and embarrassed just wishing to end this and sleep. "So... Now that is over, can we sleep?" Roman, Patton, and Logan laugh about it as the trio started to work on making the living room more comfortable for the six sides to sleep there.</p>
<p>As Remus, Janus and Virgil excuse themself to the purple room to figure the rest out.</p>
<p>"You know... I thought you two were dizzy for this." Remus was the first one to say as he throws himself on the bed.</p>
<p>"Hah, in your dreams Duke. You know I can't sleep if I'm feeling anxious about something" Virgil answered as he opens his closet, pulling the spider plushie. </p>
<p>"You... Kept it." Remus was surprised as he looks at the object and the anxious trait.</p>
<p>"Virgil... You do know that we couldn't go behind you right? We couldn't rescue you... For more that we hated it, we didn't want to worse whatever Wrath was doing to you." Janus says as he sits on the chair next to the desk.</p>
<p>"That time? No... Well yes and no... On the first few days, I thought about it, I was fine that you both didn't show up, not rescuing me... In the middle, I was just thinking how unfair that was, in the end? I just thought that I was worthless and that you shouldn't be there. That... You were better without me... Wrath tortures... Did changed me a lot..." He says as he sits on the bed next to the Duke hugging the plush.</p>
<p>"I should have talked about it but... I couldn't. I was panicking and fearing the worse if I brought it to you guys... That is why I kept regressing so much when I was around you..." Bitting his lips he looked to both of them.</p>
<p>"Well, how about we consider it as a second chance? We can treat you as you deserve, return to do all the good things that were calming and nice for us. And better, now with more friends or just us, whatever you want. And reassure you that you aren't worthless, you're pretty much worth, as Depression said... You're a nice guy." Janus said with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Thinking about the past so much won't help anything. We can't change, we can't erase so... All that we can do is change things now that in the future we will look now and think: Fuck we did great!" Remus was smiling as well as he looks to Virgil.</p>
<p>"You guys helped me so much... I---I can't ask... I fucked up so much in the past. I put a wall, I grew the distance... I don't deserve this..." The anxious side didn't look to them, as he looks to the plushie. "I was so... Blessed and I just... fuc---" His voice was cut by a Duke jumping over him in a tackle hug.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up Emo. That time we didn't understand it, you didn't open up for us and we didn't want to force you to tell. But now things are different. Now we know the changes, now we know what happened. And all that we need to do is shut this insecurity of yours and reassure that it's fine. We won't leave you and neither will let you leave, unless you really want to and even so! I will make you tell us why." Remus says as he looks at Virgil in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Remus is right. It's not your fault Vee. Wrath messed with you a lot, a point to change your trait from Paranoia to Anxiety. You didn't do anything wrong, what you did was perfectly understandable and now we know and can work with it!" Janus moved to sit next to them on the bed, but he was looking at Virgil's face.</p>
<p>The purple trait stayed in silence, closing his eyes as he let the words sink in, he felt blessed, he does have a famILY and friends who are willing to work with him, reassure him and stop all those voices. "You should know... You will need to repeat it a few more times..."</p>
<p>"That is not a problem! You know me, I can't shut up." Green eyes smirked as he moved to let the other go.</p>
<p>"Also... I hear Wrath's voice whenever I feel insecure... A cruel reminder of that past..." Virgil trailed off as he looks to the distance, but soon his chin was gently turned by Deceit, looking at mismatched eyes.</p>
<p>"Virgil, it's fine. We care about you. If you need us to repeat again and again that it was in the past; if you need me to repeat Depression's word again and again. It's fine we will do it. We won't leave you anymore, we will go behind you if you disappear. We are sorry for not go looking for you when Wrath took you. It was our mistake but now... That is in the past. No matter what we thought, or what happened. You better than us, know what happens with your anxiety when you think too much in the past. So, let's move on okay?" The half-snake just moved to hug the Anxiety trait letting him between him and Remus.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Virgil finally was able to answer. "I... You're right... Thank you."</p>
<p>"Now... I'm sad to know you don't regress anymore, you're so cute ~!" Remus let go of the other, teasing him. "Calling me Papa and Janus Mama." He could see the blush rising in the purple trait letting him speechless.</p>
<p>"Well, I presume that now that he has other cope mechanisms he doesn't need to resort to that. But, if you ever feel like falling to that, you know where to find me or Remus. Or if you need us to help with your panics and fears too." Janus offered, letting the other go as well.</p>
<p>"Thank you... I miss talking about the conspiratory theory and discuss the dark side of Disney with you guys... Maybe we can try to do more activity together?" Virgil could see both noddings where he felt relieved as he looks to the spider plushie. "Well, is that everything?"</p>
<p>"For now... We probably will argue more, and even with the others but... That is how life goes... We obviously won't get along very well from the start but we can try. We probably will make you feel a lot of headaches by the arguments." Remus chuckled at that as Janus was talking, but he was agreeing with the snake.</p>
<p>"That is not a problem, is not like I'm used to this... Prince and Logan can argue a lot about the future, schedules, dreams, and go on." The Anxious trait shrugged as he gets up letting the plushie there, and so they could walk downstairs. "But that is what we are here for. To balance Thomas and to strike him in a good direction."</p>
<p>Both of the Dark Side followed the former towards the living room, now the coffee table was moved and had a few mattresses on the floor, Roman and Logan were already lying there sleeping. While Patton was putting soothing music to play when seeing the trio back, smiling to them. "They were too tired..." Was all that he could offer.</p>
<p>"Hey let me sleep at your side and Vee sides." Remus was the first one to say as he pulls both on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Can I ask why?" Patton was confused but he didn't object as he let his glasses on the couch.</p>
<p>"Remus can pull Nightmares away towards him. Not like me, he doesn't get hurt in the process. But he is a good sleep guardian." Virgil was the one to answer as he lies down next to the Duke.</p>
<p>"Only your little you can call me that." Remus sounded a bit offended and annoyed, but soon was smiling again. "But what Vee said is true."</p>
<p>"Oh... Then... Thank you, Remus." The father figure said before closing his eyes. "Good night." Yawning once before he finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>Virgil smiled as he looked at Remus at his left and Janus at his right. "I was right it was a long night... Not pleasant at all. But I'm happy. If this is a dream I swear I will be angry."</p>
<p>"It's not a dream, it's truth." Janus reassured as he smiles towards the Anxious trait.</p>
<p>"Well then... It's everything fine. Thanks for coming. Now... Good night." He was tired, remember his time as Paranoia or Wrath was tiring but, he felt something good. He felt finally at peace with everything. No more secrets, no more problems, just... The future.</p>
<p>"Good night." Remus and Janus said at the same time while they fall asleep. The next morning they could be worried about how this was going to work, or what would happen, but right now? All that matter to both and Virgil, was that finally, they understood each other and that they could get along like before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... That was fun to write... A lot of things changed from my original idea, a lot of things were improved as well. But I loved how it ended ~!</p>
<p>I'm sure that I can Headcanon about a lot of things that I didn't mention here, but I'm bad at doing it alone. If you ever want to help me trying to figure it out I'm found on tumblr at emiisanxious.tumblr.com</p>
<p>This was a rollercoaster of emotions, but I can't say how much it helped me while I was writing, from brain-storming while I couldn't type to forget my own panic, and also, I can't forget the classic: pass my bad feelings to a text. Whenever I felt bad these days I would just put it in words and pour it here. Honestly, I'm really glad to have written this. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading ~! I accept suggestions on what write next or even other's subjects ~. Just send it to my tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At first... I thought of doing a one-shot. But honestly? I can't. So.. Thinks will get down on the next chapter ~!</p><p>In other words: I saw a chance of pause and took it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>